Confusions in our soul
by ineverloveyou
Summary: Heridas que serán sanadas por alguien que mantiene todavía más en su interior. One-shot /"Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!".


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos del manga/anime "InuYasha" no me pertenecen. Los OOC posibles & la trama son de mi propiedad.

***Concurso del Foro "Siéntate"**: **Concurso "Adictos al crack" www . fanfiction topic/84265/89650975/1/%20Concurso-Adictos-al-crac k**

***Advertencias: **Digamos que contiene un poco de "Lime" (?). La historia es años después de la derrota de Naraku.

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, es la primera vez que participo en esto, y la verdad, la idea es demasiado interesantes. Parejas "raras" del fandom de InuYasha, ¿por qué no? Y con esto, ¿por qué no un Kouga x Rin? Sería lindo, ¿no? Jajaj, eso espero :c.

En serio, ojalá y disfruten de esta lectura así como yo disfruté el elaborarlo. Y por último, si fue de su agrado, ¿me ayudarían con su voto? Al finalizar la historia publicaré el link donde se llevará la votación. ¡Gracias de antemano! ~

* * *

**Confusions in our soul.**

«Malditos… cobardes», pensó ordenándole a su cuerpo resistir. Aquella emboscada le había arruinado sus tontos planes.

Tenía un par de años, o tal vez muchos, en no saber nada acerca de Kagome y la estúpida bestia, InuYasha. Quería verlos. Aún no comprendía el porqué le había surgido esa extraña necesidad de tener la compañía de sus viejos amigos o, más bien, el de salir de sus tierras. Deseaba alejarse de aquel ambiente por unos días y aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar, ¿sobre qué? No tenía idea, tal vez, ¿sobre su vida? ¿Qué ha hecho en todo lo que lleva siendo jefe del clan de los lobos? ¿Le satisface? Antes lo hacía, ¿por qué ahora no?

Pero el ser emboscado por una gran cantidad de ogros no estaba en sus planes. Desde que la pelea contra Naraku finalizó, Kouga y su gente se dedicaron a vivir en paz con los seres que tenían alrededor. Su clan se había convertido en una pacífica, así que no había necesidad de tener enemigos pisándoles los talones. Oh, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Los demonios no necesitaban razones, si querían matar lo hacían y ya, así de sencillo.

Esos imbéciles lograron causarle demasiadas heridas en sus piernas, al parecer, estaban bien informados sobre cuál era su punto débil. Fue lo que atacaron primero, después se dedicaron simplemente a golpear todo lo que Kouga les daba oportunidad: terminó con sus costillas rotas, rasguños y moretones en su rostro, y una herida profunda en su abdomen que le estaba ocasionando una gran pérdida de sangre. Sus piernas… bueno, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Temblaba demasiado, pero sabía que aun tenía la fuerza suficiente para llegar de pie a la aldea de InuYasha y de ese modo, recibiría las atenciones de Kagome… como los viejos tiempos.

Sin embargo, dio pelea: logró acabar con seis ogros ocasionando la huida de los demás. El líder del clan de los lobos no era un ser débil y lo dejó bien en claro al final.

La victoria no se la llevó nadie. Después de todo, fue una pelea estúpida e innecesaria.

—B... bien… llegué —murmuró recargándose en un pilar de madera que, se supuso, debía ser la entrada a la aldea.

Demasiados humanos, muchos olores mesclados pero no logró captar el del hanyou y su mujer. Ni siquiera el de aquel monje extraño y la exterminadora. Debió ser porque todavía no se adentraba al lugar, InuYasha debía estar en lo profundo de la aldea o tal vez, en el bosque… pero cerca.

Con un leve quejido despegó por unos milisegundos su mano de la herida del abdomen para ver si seguía con el sangrado y para su mala suerte, lo estaba. Su palma estaba llena de ese líquido rojo y logró notar que también lo estaba parte de su vestimenta. Mierda, al parecer necesitaría más días de descanso. Volvió a apretar su herida y se quitó de aquel pilar listo para continuar con su búsqueda.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo energías o tal vez ya estaba cayendo inconsciente, pero llegó un punto en el que no percibió, vio, ni escuchó a un ser humano a su alrededor. Todo era negro aunque extrañamente sólo podía distinguir el pequeño camino de tierra hacia la cabaña de Kagome, al igual que un poco de pasto que alegraba el camino con su fuerte color. Pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse y segundos después, veía doble.

Apretó sus dientes, no iba a caer en ese sitio. No en frente de humanos, ya faltaba poco, ya iba a llegar: logró visualizar la pequeña casa de su ex amada en una no tan grande cima, la cual, ya se encontraba subiendo. Su nariz se movió un poco al detectar un suave aroma a hierbas y eso hizo que soltara un fuerte grito victorioso en su interior. Kagome estaba en casa, ¡lo estaba!

Sus ojos lograron abrirse de par en par a pesar del fuerte espasmo que sufría en esos momentos. Pero inmediatamente reprimió aquella emoción y se encogió de hombros procurando no tener más contacto visual con aquella persona. —Lo siento, me equivoqué —dijo sin más dando una media vuelta, dispuesto a volver.

Rin, como si la hubiesen atrapado cometiendo un crimen, se quedó ilesa con su mano derecha en el aire, congelando el movimiento de su pequeño abanico de papel.

No se esperaba aquella visita, no, para nada. En el momento en que lo vio entrar todos sus sentidos se congelaron, no por miedo, simplemente por la sorpresa de ver tales heridas en su cuerpo. El señor Kouga necesitaba atención, de inmediato, pero al parecer no estaba interesado en que ella lo ayudase.

—¡Señor Kouga! —gritó corriendo hacia él, derramando todo el té medicinal que estuvo preparando con arduo trabajo toda la mañana.

El hombre había caído inconsciente al sólo poner un pie fuera de la cabaña y Rin se alarmó. ¿Por qué llega un herido de esa magnitud justo ahora que se encontraba sola? Sólo la sacerdotisa Kagome era capaz de tratar con personas así. Rin seguía siendo una simple aprendiz, pero si no hacía algo… ¿el señor Kouga podía morir?

Un par de aldeanos que pasaban con leña sobre su espalda no dudaron en ir y ayudar a la menor con aquel forastero. Otro demonio, ya no les sorprendía: habían tenido demasiadas visitas de esos seres como de hanyous en esos últimos años que comenzaban a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Y sobre todo, teniendo a la pequeña Rin de su lado, no había nada que temer ya que, como bien sabían, esa niña contaba con un daiyoukai para protegerla y eso, de alguna manera, significaba que ellos también estaban a salvo.

—¿Amigo del señor InuYasha y la sacerdotisa Kagome? —cuestionó uno de ellos recostándolo al "lobo" herido sobre el futón echo de paja y algodón.

Rin asintió tratando de recordar todo lo que la anciana Kaede y la señorita Kagome le explicaron a sus inicios: las plantas medicinales que debía buscar, como limpiar las heridas evitando una infección, los tés que ayudaban a tranquilizar a la persona y calmar la fiebre interior. Demonios, tenía toda la información en su cabeza pero no mantenía un orden y al ver que el señor Kouga comenzaba a sudar sólo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa.

«Cuenta hasta tres… tú puedes hacerlo. Tienes los instrumentos a tu alcance… tu puedes hacerlo. Sólo… cálmate —se exigió quitándole con cuidado la banda de su frente para poder secarle su sudor y lavar su rostro sin problema—. Señor Kouga… por favor, ¡resista!»

* * *

Una tenue luz logró calarle en sus parpados y pudo descubrir de inmediato que se trataban de los primeros rayos de sol del día. Distinguía a la perfección el aroma de la pequeña brisa húmeda que se presentaba cada mañana de la primavera y entonces, anonadado, se cuestionó el por qué su cuerpo ya no le ardía y también, por qué sentía que había estado dormido por muchos meses. Aun así, una molestia estaba latente en su abdomen y pequeñas punzadas latían en sus muslos. Pero al contrario del día que fue atacado, se sentía en el cielo.

Ugh, ¿en verdad había dormido mucho? ¿Qué sucedió cuando se desmayó? Lo último que recordaba fue que se había equivocado de cabaña y en lugar de ir con Kagome, fue con aquella niña… Rin. Esa chica a la cual en años atrás sus lobos… asesinaron.

Después, Kagome lo atendió, ¿no? Pudo no estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero hubo pocos instantes en el que trató de recobrar la consciencia y logró distinguir la silueta de una muchacha que hacía quién sabe qué sobre sus heridas. Sentía un fuerte ardor en esos momentos y luego, un horrible aroma embriago sus sentidos haciendo que volviera a dormir.

Con pesadez, abrió sus ojos y alzó sus brazos notando con sorpresa unos vendajes extraños que sólo Kagome usaba: según ella, aquellos remedios sólo se podían conseguir en su "tiempo". Nunca comprendió muy bien a qué se refería con eso aunque su ex amada trató de explicárselo muchas veces, pero ¡bendita sea su medicina! Era algo así como magia, demasiado efectiva.

Agradeció a sus dioses el que ella pudiera realizar sus extraños viajes en ese pozo después de la derrota de Naraku.

—Me siento bien, ¡muy bien! —aseguró apretando y soltando sus puños. Hizo calentamiento básico en sus brazos, movió su torso de un lado a otro llegando el punto donde su cuerpo le exigió estirarse, así que lo hizo…— ¡Agh, mierda! —no estaba preparado para eso.

—¡Señor Kouga! —su boca se secó. Esa… esa no era la voz de Kagome…

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué haces…? —balbuceó observando incrédulo a la chica de dieciséis años.

La menor llevaba descansando sobre sus brazos demasiadas hierbas de las cuales desconocía nombres y funciones curativas pero sí reconocía por el maldito olor. ¿Acaso ella había sido la que… lo atendió?

Con cuidado, Rin se puso sobre sus piernas acomodando las hierbas a un costado. Tomó un pequeño jarrón y un "palo" que usó para aplastar algo dentro de ese objeto, después, sacó la sustancia que para Kouga era algo asquerosa, parecía moco o algo por el estilo—. Debe estar tranquilo señor Kouga, todavía no puede moverse mucho —explicó quitándole las vendas para aplicar aquella sustancia en sus piernas.

Ardió, le ardió hasta el sitio más recóndito de su cuerpo y no supo como esconder aquello.

—Lo… lo siento, sé que duele —masculló terminando de untar el remedio lo más rápido que pudo—, pero… pero es por su bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña? —logró cuestionar apretando sus dientes—. ¿Kagome te pidió que me cuidarás? Sí es así, no necesito…

—La señorita Kagome no está —respondió algo confundida ante su forma de hablar de la sacerdotisa. ¿El dolor lo había hecho alucinar o algo así?

Kouga se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Si eso era cierto, entonces, a la que vio trabajar en él todo este tiempo, ¿fue a Rin? —chistó y apartó su vista—, que mala broma le estaban jugando.

—Y el señor InuYasha tampoco —se adelantó a contestar dejando sus instrumentos en su lugar—. Ellos partieron a una aldea a exterminar a un youkai y volverán dentro de una semana… lo siento.

Kouga cerró con fuerza sus ojos. —¡Deja de disculparte! Es molesto —soltó esto último en voz baja sintiendo que no debía mantener una conversación con ella. No era… correcto.

Rin se enderezó ante aquella confesión pero no duró mucho, segundos después sus hombros se encogieron y bajó su vista hacia el té que sostenía, observando sin muchos ánimos el hilo de humo que salía de la sustancia café.

Por unos segundos, recordó al señor Jaken y eso le trajo una pequeña ola de melancolía. ¿Y si esa había sido otra razón? ¿Y si el amo Sesshomaru la dejó atrás porque ella era... molesta? Nunca pudo mantenerse callada, siempre trataba de entablar una conversación con él y el señor Jaken, a este último parecía no agradarle mucho la idea, pero llegó a un punto donde creyó que lo hacía para divertirse con ella. ¿Qué tal y si no fue así?

No podía negarlo, en verdad era una chiquilla molesta. Kohaku se lo dijo la primera vez que la conoció, aunque indirectamente: sacaba de quicio a los demás…

Demasiado silencio.

El entrecejo de Kouga se frunció con curiosidad y yendo contra sus propias reglas, volteó a verla: Rin sostenía con fuerza aquella taza, lo sabía ya que podía ver sin problema alguno como el líquido que yacía en el interior temblaba. El flequillo de la muchacha cubría sus ojos pero algo en su interior le advirtió que había dicho algo que le hizo mal.

Mierda, cuando Ginta y Hakkaku le dijeron que no tenía ni el más mínimo toque con las mujeres, no mentían en nada, en verdad… no sabía cómo demonios había conseguido que Ayame se fijara en él.

Ayame… no, sacudió su cabeza. Este no era el momento para pensar cosas como esas…

—Oye —musitó haciéndola estremecer y eso hizo que refunfuñara por lo bajo, ¿cuál era la manera correcta de hablarle a una mujer?—. Uh… yo… no te tomes tan en serio lo que te dije —finalizó desviando su vista con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Rin entreabrió sus labios y le miró al escucharle hablar: Kouga la miró por el rabillo del ojo y después, alzó su ceja esperando una reacción por parte de ella; él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la menor en esos instantes ni lo que le hizo recordar sin querer.

«Amo Sesshomaru», pensó con una extraña sensación en su interior. Ese corto e insignificante momento para Kouga, había sido el recordatorio más hermoso que pudo brindarle: la primera vez que conoció a su señor.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Eran las mismas circunstancias. Llegó a Sesshomaru cuando él estaba gravemente herido, Kouga llegó a ella sin querer por las heridas de una batalla; Sesshomaru se negaba a verla y a entablar una conversación, Kouga agachaba o desviaba su mirada y contestaba lo más directamente posible para terminar las conversaciones con rapidez; Sesshomaru se preocupó por ella cuando la vio lastimada y Kouga se preocupó al notar su seriedad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo lo mismo?

Sonrió. Por primera vez en muchos años, sonrió porque quiso hacerlo y no para no alarmar a los que yacían a su alrededor. Nuevamente esa felicidad y tranquilidad había regresado en forma de una simple y pequeña sonrisa. Todo por un recuerdo que yacía sepultado en lo más profundo de su ser y que gracias a Kouga había salido a la luz.

Esas sensaciones que creyó sólo sentir al lado de su señor Sesshomaru, retomaron su cuerpo indicándole que no era necesario estar a su lado para sentirse segura y con paz en su interior… por esos segundos.

—¿Uh? —expresó el lobo alzando sus dos cejas completamente alarmado—. ¿Ahora qué… qué dije? —preguntó sintiéndose avergonzado al percatarse de que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían despacio por las mejillas de Rin.

Kouga comenzó a mover sus brazos algo desesperado y ante esos movimientos bruscos ocasionó que un leve quejido saliera de sus labios y pusiera un alto a sus estupideces.

—¿Dije algo malo, niña? —preguntó apretando su mano contra su abdomen, con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Rin dejó aquellos pensamientos cuando recordó que tenía a un herido en su cama y que todavía necesitaba de atención.

Extendió sus brazos con cuidado de que el té no se derramara y se le ofreció con una extraña sonrisa, pensó Kouga, pero que a la vez, era algo… linda y de una manera, sincera. Mucho. Esa niña era demasiado "pura"; para ser un simple demonio, podía distinguir a la perfección que ella era como Kagome: las dos eran amables por naturaleza y no llevaban ni una pizca de maldad en su interior.

¿Acaso los humanos tenían esa capacidad?

—Le hará sentirse mejor —aseguró bajando sus manos en el acto en que Kouga lo tomó.

—Eh, gra… gracias —murmuró dirigiendo la vista a la sustancia y después, de manera inconsciente, la alzó un poco hacia la chica—. Oye, ¿por qué lloras? —aquella pregunta vino sin querer.

Tenía mucha curiosidad: si llorabas es porque algo malo había sucedido, pero por el contrario, a Rin se le notaba tranquila y feliz. Eso era extraño, uhm, ella era extraña. Y con ese pensamiento, le dio un sorbo a ese té, que, por cierto, estaba hirviendo.

—¿Llo… ro? —repitió anonadada, tocándose las mejillas: tenía razón, lo hacía. Todos esos sentimientos le habían sacado un par de lágrimas y ella no se había percatado de aquel suceso: en verdad, aquella felicidad que invadió su cuerpo por unos segundos, ¿fue tan fuerte que la hizo ignorar el hecho que lloraba… de alegría?

—No… no fue nada —le respondió poniéndose de pie, tomando con cuidado una enorme jarra vacía.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó tragándose el líquido caliente que le obligó a sacar su lengua unos momentos para sentir el frío aire en ésta—. Uno no llora por nada, ¿qué? ¿Te hice… recordar algo…?

Rin se detuvo en seco en la entrada. Para ser honesta, le había recordado muchas cosas, pensó volteando a verlo. Pero algo le dijo que él era como el señor InuYasha: puede escucharte y pretender que te entiende, pero no lo hace.

—Iré por más agua señor Kouga, no tardaré —avisó—. Por favor, acuéstese, y si le es posible, duerma un rato más. Eso le ayudará.

Kouga sólo observó como la chica de cabello largo y oscuro se marchaba en silencio y en su soledad, se reprimió dándose dos coscorrones en su cabeza. En verdad no sabía mantenerse callado, volvió a meter la pata ¡y justo cuando Rin volvía a calmarse!

Soltó un enorme y pesado suspiro y se dejo caer en el futón observando el techo con demasiada atención; su mirada azul se fue ablandando hasta caer en una de melancolía y furia: ¿cómo, sus amados lobos, se atrevieron a tocar a una niña… como ella? ¿Dónde estaba él en ese momento, por qué lo permitió? Rin murió de una manera fría y agonizante, lo sabía muy bien ya que conocía la manera de trabajar de sus mascotas. En el pasado, eso le enorgullecía pero ahora… sólo sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

Y ahora, aquella niña a quienes sus camaradas le arrebataron la vida, es la misma mujer quien le ayudaba a salvar la suya.

La vida estaba llena de sorpresas, ¿no? Qué irónico.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado sobre la paja, observando como la maya subía y bajaba debido al aire permitiéndole ver hacia el exterior. ¿Debía ir con ella?

Quería…

* * *

Sujetó el mechón que siempre le daba problemas haciendo que una divertida coleta reluciera de su cabellera. Mantenía doblado su Kimono color verde con decorados blancos hasta sus rodillas para poder agacharse sin problema y concentrando todo su peso, logró levantar el enorme jarro sobre el pasto.

Ahora, de regreso a la aldea.

—Necesitas ayuda.

—¡Señor Kouga! —gritó soltando el objeto con estupefacción—. Le dije que no se levantara, ¡le dije! ¿Por qué no me hizo caso? La herida se le puede abrir nuevamente y si lo hace… oh dios, si lo hace… —calló poniendo sus manos sobre su boca—, estamos muy alejados de la aldea para cargarla yo misma… dios, dios…

—Oye, ¡oye! —gritó sacándola de su imaginación—. Soy un youkai, ¿recuerdas? Esa cosa no es un reto para mí —señaló con la mirada sin importancia—. Tú ya hiciste… mucho por mí —murmuró con un leve rubor—, así que es mi turno de hacer algo por ti.

Rin lo miró por esos momentos anonadada, pero después, sonrió aceptando su ayuda.

—Gracias —Kouga chistó y ella rió. Notó que se había puesto su banda nuevamente en su frente: en verdad lo hacía ver diferente y eso ocasionó que la menor riera por lo bajo—. Se ve muy bien con eso —señaló la frente del hombre demonio ocasionando que su leve rubor se tornara de un color más oscuro—, ¿pero por qué está rojo señor Kouga? ¡Ha! Es usted muy tímido, ¿no es así?

—¿Q-qué? Yo no… yo… olvídalo —finalizó abrazando el jarro para poder levantarlo—. Hay que irnos… ¿Rin?

La menor no respondió. Su dedo índice, que hace unos segundos señalaba la frente del líder del clan de los lobos, quedó en el aire junto con su última respiración. Kouga no entendió el repentino temor en sus ojos hasta que volvió a ver hacia el frente: un par de lobos yacía en una pequeña cima, esperando por él. Al parecer habían ido por su búsqueda después de su larga ausencia.

Un leve respingo le invadió al comprender por completo porque Rin temblaba de terror: estaba en frente de la especie que la asesinó tiempo atrás y aunque estaba completamente seguro que sus compañeros no atacarían a nadie esta vez, no podía culparla en sentir temor.

—Demonios —susurró colocándose justo en frente de Rin, obstruyéndole la vista hacia esos dos lobos.

—¿Q-qué hacen… aquí…? —balbuceó en un estado de trance. No podía dejar temblar y en el momento en que la espalda de Kouga se puso en su camino no pudo evitar aferrarse a su vestimenta con fuerza, sobresaltándolo un poco.

—Está bien, ellos no te lastimarán. Lo juro —Rin alzó su vista y al notar la sonrisa del hombre desde su perfil, volvió a tratar de recordar como respirar. Debía… debía confiar en él—. ¡Estoy en perfectas condiciones, regresen con los demás! —ordenó y los dos animales se vieron entre sí—. Vayan y dígales que regresaré antes de que la semana termine, ¡es una orden!

El agarre de Rin se fue aflojando a medida que los dos lobos se marchaban con rapidez.

En su mente empezó a correr como una especie de película, brindándole las imágenes de ese día: desde el ladrón que invadió su hogar y se escondió al notar que un extraño hombre se acercaba con una manada de esos animales; el señor Kouga había matado a ese ser de una manera cruel y sin titubear en un instante. Había sido una muerte a sangre fría y no podía creer lo mucho que él había cambiado —según había entendido por los relatos de Shippo— con ayuda de la sacerdotisa Kagome. Ese hombre que yacía parado frente a ella ya no tenía esa mirada de asesino, ahora, aquellos ojos estaban vivos y parecía que por fin había un alma en ellos.

Pero sus recuerdos no se detuvieron ahí: siguieron con su persecución y volvió a sentir la desesperación de encontrar a ese extraño hombre de cabellera plateada. Recordó la necesidad de aferrarse a él, ya que sabía que de alguna manera, la protegería, sabía que estaría segura si estaba con su amo Sesshomaru. Pero nunca lo encontró y los lobos la alcanzaron, atacando sin piedad su carne y Rin volvió sentir ese espantoso dolor en sus costados sin poder evitar tocarse aquellas zonas para recordarse que ya nada había ahí: las cicatrices de ese ataque habían desaparecido por completo hace varios años ya.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo las mordidas y el desprendimiento de su piel?

—Lamento eso —Kouga calló de golpe y bajó el jarro con agua—, ¿sucede algo…? —cuestionó sin saber cómo actuar: mantuvo sus brazos en el aire ya que tuvo pensado tomarla de los hombros, pero se detuvo de inmediato al creer que sería un movimiento inapropiado.

Rin negó ante aquella pregunta y alzó su vista fingiendo, nuevamente, una sonrisa—. Todo está… bien —deseó que aquellas palabras fuesen ciertas y ante aquellas mentiras, no tuvo más que soltar el agarre de su kimono, aunque todavía sentía ese dolor.

—No lo entiendo —soltó de la nada endureciendo su mirada, desorientándola—. Le tienes miedo a mi gente, y está bien, no te culpo. Me viste cuando di la orden de matar a los de esa aldea, incluyéndote de alguna manera. Por mi culpa, moriste —concluyó para él mismo que para la muchacha—, y aun así… no me odias. ¿Por qué? —sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme cuando aparecí moribundo frente a ti? Pudiste haberme dejado morir, lo cual es demasiado comprensible, pero no lo hiciste. No… lo hiciste —repitió en voz baja—, ¿por qué? —exigió con sus dientes y puños apretados.

La boca de Rin se entreabrió en el momento en que Kouga comenzó a sacar toda aquella curiosidad que yacía en su interior desde hace un buen rato. Cuando terminó, sus labios se apretaron y su mirada se frunció con algo de preocupación, pero después, relajó su mirada ocasionando que Kouga retrocediera aun con su dura expresión.

—Usted ya contestó la pregunta —respondió sonriendo de medio lado queriendo calmarlo—. Porque se estaba_ muriendo_.

Kouga gruñó.

—¡No tenías porqué salvarme! Una persona normal, estando… no sé, ¡en tu situación! Hubiera ayudado en mi muerte.

—No somos así, ¿sabe? —el hombre se tensó—. No todos guardamos rencor. Y lo ayudé… porque estoy en deuda.

—¿Pero qué…? —balbuceó parpadeando un par de vez, atónito.

Rin llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió con su inocente naturaleza.

—Gracias a usted, conocí a mi amo Sesshomaru y al señor Jaken, pude tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir una vida mejor. Mucho mejor. Gracias.

Kouga se quedó inmóvil. Aquellas palabras… nunca las vio venir. Le dio las "gracias" por asesinarla, estaba agradecida por ello, ¿pero qué clase de humana era ella? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no mentía en lo absoluto: cada palabra fue pronunciada sin alguna duda y no tembló en lo más mínimo. En verdad… le agradecía…

—Eres demasiado…—sus palabras quedaron en el aire al percatarse que las pestañas de Rin se humedecían con cautela: sus ojos yacían cerrados y la sonrisa seguía plasmada pero, esta vez, estaba seguro, no lloraba de felicidad.

Ella escondía un extraño dolor que no podía reconocer. Aunque sus palabras fueron honestas, había algo que le removía su interior y entonces, comprendió porque esa niña siempre sonreía y trataba de ser siempre amable con los demás. Ella ocultaba sus mismos sentimientos, solamente que Rin los reprimía de otra manera.

Kouga lo escondía mediante una innecesaria indiferencia hacia el exterior, Rin lo escondía mediante una falsa amabilidad hacia los demás: los dos estaba solos. Los dos se _sentían_ solos.

Las gotas que estaban retenidas salieron cuando Rin abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de ser empujada con cuidado hacia adelante. No tardó mucho en sentir dos brazos rodear su cuerpo, brindándole algo de calor; hacía mucho que no sentía ese calor proveniente de un abrazo…

Alzó su vista notando que el flequillo de Kouga ocultaba sus ojos y solamente se dedicó en abrazarla un poco más fuerte. «Señor… Kouga», ese gesto lo dijo todo de alguna manera: él se sentía igual que ella o tal vez, un poco peor.

—Ya no finjas —escuchó cuando escondió su rostro en el pecho del demonio—. Llora si tienes que llorar. No escondas el dolor, sácalo. No lo dejes contigo.

—Yo no…

—Sólo te estás haciendo alguien hipócrita —atajó y Rin cerró sus ojos—. A la mierda la amabilidad, ¡eso no sirve de nada! —sus dientes se apretaron—. ¡Saca esa frustración, no tengas miedo en mostrar _todos _tus sentimientos!

—¡Yo no siento dolor, siento coraje! —escupió en un sollozo— Tengo mucho coraje en mí… yo no quería estar aquí… yo me quería ir con él. ¡Pero él me dejó a pesar de que le supliqué! Hace dos años que dejó de verme, me siento… abandonada… traicionada… yo… —todas esas palabras vinieron de golpe, una tras otra, sin parar aunque eso le costaba la respiración. Los hipidos y los gritos no eran una buena combinación—. Lo extraño..., ¿por qué me abandonó? ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Quiero volver a su lado y él…! ¿Él se olvidó de mí? ¡No es justo!

El fuerte llanto vino a continuación y los brazos de Kouga rodearon el cuerpo de la menor con fuerza. ¿Quién iba a decir que en verdad ellos compartían los mismos sentimientos? Él también se sentía traicionado: ¿por qué Ayame lo dejó, por qué se adelantó en el camino? Ella no debió de haber muerto, dios, ¡ella no debió irse de esa manera!

—Lo sé. —Murmuró—... no lo es.

Las manos del demonio se aferraron inconscientemente al kimono de la muchacha. Su mente no pudo evitar recordarle cuando conoció a Ayame y la promesa que le hizo cuando ésta era una niña: se veía tan indefensa, como Rin en esos momentos. Las dos eran unas chicas frágiles pero al mismo tiempo tenían almas de guerreras. Ellas eran… fuertes.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la menor al sentir una leve confusión invadir su cuerpo: ¿cómo podía comparar a Rin con Ayame? ¿De dónde pudo haber sacado la similitud entre ellas? Era como si, en esos momentos, el cuerpo de Rin escondiese en su interior el alma de su amada y, entonces, surgió la necesidad de nunca soltarla, de protegerla, de limpiar sus lágrimas y de…

El cuerpo de Rin se estremeció al sentir las manos de Kouga en su rostro. Desorientada, lo miró ya que el demonio trataba de levantar su rostro sin esfuerzo alguno; sus ojos se hacían pesados: por una extraña razón, el sacar toda su frustración en ese fuerte llanto la cansó demasiado. Nunca había hecho algo así y como castigo, recibió un ligero mareo ocasionando que su visión se tornase borrosa.

Sí, ella estaba furiosa con su Señor Sesshomaru pero eso no significaba que lo odiase, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si él lo era _todo_ en su vida.

«¿Señor Kouga? —se cuestionó sin tener la fuerza de hablar. La visión comenzaba a regresar trayéndole la ilusión de un daiyoukai con cabellera plateada—. Amo… Sesshomaru», sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el rose de unos labios en los suyos; estaba recibiendo su primer beso en la situación más extraña y aunque sabía muy bien que aquellos labios eran de Kouga, no quería alejarse. No lo veía… necesario.

Sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, apretándole un poco al tiempo que Kouga aferraba la cintura de la muchacha contra su cuerpo, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Se besaban imaginando a _otra_ persona; estaban conscientes de lo que hacían simplemente no era lo correcto: se estaban engañando pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentían _tan_ bien?

Kouga disfrutaba lo inexperta que era Rin en esa área: sus besos eran demasiado inocentes y temerosos pero hacía lo posible para mantenerse al ritmo; sabía que estaba buscando la manera de coordinarse con sus labios pero, mierda, eso no era necesario: su lengua acarició la comisura de los labios de Rin ocasionando que se estremeciera un poco en sus brazos. De nueva cuenta, volvió a lamer como si estuviese pidiendo permiso o más bien, le estaba _exigiendo_ entrar en su boca y al sentir que ella la entreabrió, no tardó mucho en invadirla. Rosó la lengua de Rin incitándole a moverse: las manos de la muchacha pasaron al cuello del demonio lobo para abrazarse con más fuerza.

Rin por fin pudo encontrar su propio _ritmo_. Los dos comenzaron a pelear internamente para tomar el control sobre el otro subiendo, sin querer, el nivel del beso: sin permitirle parar, Kouga alzó un poco el cuerpo de Rin obligándole a rodear con sus delgadas piernas su cintura, abrazándole desde esa posición, para después, acostarla sin cuidado alguno sobre el húmedo pasto. En esos milisegundos sus labios se separaron para tomar una bocanada de aire, que, en el caso de Rin, se transformó en un leve jadeo: sentía demasiadas cosquillas en la boca de su estómago y una extraña sensación en su zona íntima que la hizo temblar. ¿Qué… le estaba sucediendo? Y Kouga… ¿qué tenía planeado hacerle?

Sus labios estaban húmedos y un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al tener al demonio lobo sobre ella. Kouga mostraba un opaco brillo en sus ojos azules cuando su mano empezó a recorrer los muslos de Rin —levantando un poco más su kimono—, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su rodilla y de este modo, poder alzar su pierna. Iba a besarla nuevamente, quería _atacar _esos labios llenos de ignorancia y después, apoderarse de ese frágil cuerpo a como fuera su voluntad pero… no pudo.

Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando su vista dejó de ser borrosa y la confusión que se había apoderado de su mente minutos, atrás se desvanecía poco a poco: ¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

Rin lo miraba y sabía que lo hacía con temor porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía lo que tenía pensando hacerle. Iba a provecharse de ella sin pensarlo ¿y por qué? Porque se dio cuenta que, en esos minutos que la tuvo en sus brazos, la soledad se había ido. Esa cruz de dolor que cargaba ante la partida de su amada se había bajado de su espalda al sentir el calor de la muchacha sobre su pecho.

En esos minutos, sintió que Rin era _su_ solución. Pero, no… él sólo estaba… desesperado. Ya no quería sentirse solo, ya no.

Los ojos de Rin se desviaron a su costado izquierdo y vio a la perfección como Kouga apretaba el puño contra la tierra arrancando sin querer algo de ese hermoso pasto y entonces, se percató que su brazo temblaba debido a la culpa que le invadió. Su mirada se relajó y nuevamente, volteó a verlo aunque él estaba ocultando sus ojos con su mano: ella también se sintió culpable. Ninguno de los dos hizo bien al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos pero…

—Señor Kouga… —su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la suave mano de Rin acariciar su mejilla. Avergonzado, bajó su mano permitiéndole verle y para poder liberar el cuerpo de la muchacha, pero… Rin detuvo aquel movimiento—, gra-gracias.

—¿Q-qué? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando Rin se sentó sobre el paso y le atrapó con sus brazos, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho.

—Por un momento... olvidé mi soledad.

Y de nueva cuenta, Kouga la rodeó correspondiéndole aquel gesto de cariño mirando un punto perdido del río.

—Tú nunca… has estado sola, Rin —y ante esa confesión, la chica sonrió.

Los dos sabían que ese momento no iba a repetirse: el pesar de su soledad les había hecho cometer esa maravillosa equivocación. Habían confundido sus sentimientos y se desahogaron en el dolor del otro pero aun así, iba a hacer un momento que no iban a olvidar: gracias al otro revivieron sentimientos que sólo sus seres amados lograron brindarles tiempo atrás y ahora, se dieron cuenta que no había necesidad de aferrarse a aquellos recuerdos…

Era tiempo de hacer una nueva historia, con nuevas personas en ella.

* * *

**Nota final:** MUERO de los nervios ;_; kjdfhjsdgf ¿les gustó? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? Su opinión es muy importante para mí, así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios *-*. Esos llenan el alma ;)

Como dije al principio, si este one-shot les fue de su total agrado les agradecería demasiado si me dieran su hermoso voto:). En esta dirección también encontrarán más historias que leer sobre este divertido concurso :)

**Votaciones: Adictos al crack.**

**www . fanfiction topic/84265/92048455/1/%20Votaciones-Adictos-al-cr ack**

¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
